User talk:Ephemeral Hiraeth
TCG It is about time. Well, I propose a template is being made for him to add the template to pages (i.e. Misty's Gyarados can have a section for TCG). For other cards, like Lucario, I guess he/she can create pages named Lucario (TCG) and add a different template (which also needs to be made) to add moves and list in which Booster Packs were the moves of the Pokémon used. Energy ''X'' 16:53, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :Do I need to make all three of those templates? Three? Isn't that two? Well, I don't think we have any... Also, what about move infobox's ORAS update? Energy ''X'' 19:34, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :I think the ORAS update for that template should be complete now. If it needs anything else, please tell me...... I'm looking towards upgrading move/tm/hm templates, is there anything that you can think of that they need in particular other than being made uniform? What Just happened? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:01, December 16, 2014 (UTC) :I think someone has hacked your account. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:03, December 16, 2014 (UTC) I like The new style for the templates. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:47, December 17, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks! It's currently a work in progress, I'm making a lot of changes and really trying to work on them so that they all look uniform! :That's great but I think the Game Locations template needs a tweak because the colors don't appear to match the type of the Pokémon. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:52, December 17, 2014 (UTC) :Yes I know that it doesn't currently match the type of pokémon, but I ran into an error in the code, and I had talked about this error with some staff last night. so I'm going to be doing some reworking of the css in order to make the templates put less strain on devices loading the pages of the wiki. c: ::Okay. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:57, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Bot I've just thought, you should use your bot to change |backcolor to |type on the location templates on every Pokémon page. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:11, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Demotion I think Crimson should be demoted since he hasn't edited in a year and hasn't been on since July. He could have his powers back if he changed his priorities back to here though. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:33, December 17, 2014 (UTC) :Crimson gets to keep his bureaucrat rights, check his user page for the reason why. ::His user page doesn't have anything on it,. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:00, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Sprites Since Nect doesn't want to rename sprties and be asked on how to name sprites anymore because she said it was boring. I'll give you the list on the new names of sprites: *(Pokémon) RB.png *(Pokémon) RG.png *(Pokémon) YL.png *(Pokémon) Back I.png *(Pokémon) G.png *(Pokémon) Shiny G.png *(Pokémon) S.png *(Pokémon) Shiny S.png *(Pokémon) GS.png (If the Pokémon sprite is the same in both Gold and Silver) *(Pokémon) Shiny GS.png *(Pokémon) C.gif *(Pokémon) Shiny C.gif *(Pokémon) Back II.png *(Pokémon) Back Shiny II.png *(Pokémon) RS.png *(Pokémon) Shiny RS.png *(Pokémon) FRLG.png *(Pokémon) Shiny FRLG.png *(Pokémon) RSFRLG.png *(Pokémon) Shiny RSFRLG.png *(Pokémon) E.gif *(Pokémon) Shiny E.gif *(Pokémon) Back III.png *(Pokémon) Back Shiny III.png *(Pokémon) DP.png *(Pokémon) Shiny DP.png *(Pokémon) Pt.png *(Pokémon) Shiny Pt.png *(Pokémon) DPPt.png *(Pokémon) Shiny DPPt.png *(Pokémon) HGSS.png *(Pokémon) Shiny HGSS.png *(Pokémon) PtHGSS.png *(Pokémon) Shiny PtHGSS.png *(Pokémon) IV.png (If the Pokémon sprite is the same in all Gen IV games) *(Pokémon) Shiny IV.png *(Pokémon) Back IV.png *(Pokémon) Back Shiny IV.png *(Pokémon) BW.gif *(Pokémon) Shiny BW.gif *(Pokémon) Back BW.gif *(Pokémon) Back Shiny BW.gif *(Pokémon) XY.gif *(Pokémon) Shiny XY.gif *(Pokémon) Back XY.gif *(Pokémon) Back Shiny XY.gif This is the new way to name sprites. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:45, December 18, 2014 (UTC) I should be able to quick change file names with the bot. :P Okay. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:49, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :Oh and if there are sprites with gender differences, do it like this: *(Pokémon)-M *(Pokémon)-F Then put the abbreviated name of the games it appears in after it. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:55, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Okay, thanks for that. I guess I'll start renaming images after I get done with the templates. :Also: *M(Pokémon) Same as the gender differences, the abbreviated name of the games it first appear in after it too, example, MGarchomp XY and MLopunny ORAS. Ellis99 CODE ' ' OMG We have been selected to get our own Wikia app and it will be available on iOS and Android. Can't wait to come out. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:58, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Aly of the crook How did your conversation go with her on chat? or did it not happen. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:30, December 19, 2014 (UTC) :will you quit checking up on me? >.< ::Okay. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 22:43, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Snow theme I know for a fact there is a .js code that allows snow to fall down on the site. Is it time to enable it? Energy ''X'' 22:02, December 20, 2014 (UTC) :Yes I think it may be time to enable it; if you want, try to enable it, and if you can't get it, then I'll do it, or at least attempt to, because I'm not sure if I can with the new updates. I don't exactly remember the code, nor where to put it... Energy ''X'' 22:26, December 20, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, I'll get it, but first I'm going to ask around and see if it still works with the updates that Wikia has made. c: Ah, it works, interesting. Curious, though, are there any similar (weather) effects (let's say rain, for example)? Energy ''X'' 22:56, December 20, 2014 (UTC) :I don't know, I could ask around and see if anyone has made similar weather a/e/ffects, I doubt anyone has, but it can't hurt to ask. Okay I think I was getting a bit carried away with asking you a lot though on progress of the templates. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:27, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Videos Hm. I was thinking if some videos of Gym and other battles from the anime could be made. Even if it is included in the plot, it'd be much better if it displays the video, for sometimes words may not describe battles the best way. So, are there any videos already available on Youtube, or should they be made? Energy ''X'' 23:19, December 30, 2014 (UTC) I have no clue what it is that you're asking. In short, could the videos presenting Gym Battles in anime be made and put into the articles? Energy ''X'' 10:12, December 31, 2014 (UTC) I like the sound of that. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:49, December 31, 2014 (UTC) I still have no clue what it is that you're talking about.... He's saying that we should have videos of Gym battles that are from the anime. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:25, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Hey A How are things going with the template's? Just wondering. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:45, December 31, 2014 (UTC) :I've been taking a break, trying to figure out a problem with them that their seems not to be an answer too. Hey there How are things going. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:53, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Pretty okay I guess, I'm still trying to figure out what to do with the color situation.... Colours? Colours for the stats? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:59, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :Can you read the message above please (not being rude by the way). Ellis99 CODE ' ' 09:39, January 5, 2015 (UTC) No, colors for the pokébox's and everything else that uses the skewed system of colors. January 25 Hi Avignon! I'm so excited because the Wiki's birthday is coming soon. It's crazy, isn't it? I checked out of curiosity and found out it is on January 25, and it's not just a year more, it's its tenth birthday! Jellochuu created it 10 years ago. So, in honor of this occasion, I'm working on a wordmark exclusive for the anniversary. The plan is to replace the Poké Ball and create another one with "Happy 10th Anniversary!!!". However, since I don't want to mess everything up, I want it to be examined first, and other users say their opinion if it's okay or if something should be changed or added. Since it's 10 years, I would like to do some other changes to the Wiki, however, I'm not really sure of what could be. Maybe you can think of something and together we can organize something to make the Wiki celebrate. We could create a forum. We must hurry up. I've told Energy X and Shockstorm, but I'm also telling Nectaria and Ellis99, as well as more specific help to CzechOut. Adrián Perry GZ 03:24, January 9, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry, I didn't know you had blocked Ellis99, so he's out of the list. Adrián Perry GZ 03:30, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Ellis' block Hm, you changed Ellis block. While he should learn his mistakes, I don't thinbk it is wise to block him for a month. After all, he is the newsreporter, just needs some advice. Energy ''X'' 10:05, January 9, 2015 (UTC) :I'm hoping that the same incurrence I struck against Kyruem some time ago, will do Ellis good. obviously three days isn't long enough to make him realize he's done wrong, because he's been banned for it three times now. User request Hey, it'd be wise to review Lordranged7's rollback request. Energy ''X'' 19:12, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Request Hey, you saw the message about Lordranged7's patroller request? It may be time to conclude that. Also, I noticed the Move Infobox, that only ORAS section was added to Gen III. But it is supposed to be a separate section, since it has been changed. I'd advise to make a separate section for ORAS for that reason, as well as to add Gen V and VI moves into it. Energy ''X'' 20:34, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Oh, one more thing. Can a bot be used to add certain things to file summaries? Energy ''X'' 20:48, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Music I've found music for Miror B. on the site from Colosseum. Shall I put it on it's page under videos? Ellis99 CODE XANA 17:50, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead. :Yey. Ellis99 CODE XANA 17:54, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Actually, I found out it was on another wikia. I was on my phone when I found it. Ellis99 CODE XANA 17:59, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: Unblock (This is in response to this message) We've had a long-running problem here with these two users deciding to use other wikis to discuss Pokémon Wiki-related matters behind everyone else's backs. This latest message (and attempt by them to spread false information without any rebuttal) has been ongoing, as you can see from here and here. I've told them that this isn't acceptable or professional at all, but they haven't listened. As to Nectaria's complaint, this is what has happened: *Ellis managed to get himself blocked only a few days after he was unblocked. I sent multiple warnings to his talk page, not to mention all the other conflicts he go into with other users. Ultimately it was obvious that he hadn't learned from his previous block. I blocked him further due to his attempts to evade his ban and his complete lack of remorse and humility in regards to what he did. *He has been begging Nectaria over the past few days to unblock him. He flat-out rejected Energy's overtures because that would require him to apologize to people, and once again he refuses to admit that he's done anything wrong. *Nectaria's complaint boils down to that what Ellis did is minor (which is false), and that I blocked him for the same reasons that I did before (which no one had any problems with). I strongly believe that Nectaria is being manipulated by Ellis on this issue, given her reluctance to deal with this, and Ellis's constant badgering of her. Thanks, and apologies for all this stuff. --Shockstorm (talk) 21:51, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Charakter-Box Hello! Can i maybe the Charakter-Box of the Pokemon for the German Wiki and make your Credits on the Side. Or aren't the Box from you? :D Sufix (talk) 20:21, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Bot Hey, can you run your bot again? Energy ''X'' 07:08, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Aye, they need to be. The candidates for deletion are unused redirects, categories and images. Others, however, are pages that have been moved, though their links need to be corrected. Energy ''X'' 16:57, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Also, due to Wikia's network change, things look... rougher. Can the left and right white rails be removed (or repaired)? Things also don't look good in edit mode as well. Energy ''X'' 15:22, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Whitespace under template Hello I'm making a template for the dutch pokémon wiki. But is there a way to remove the whitespace that appears under a template when you use it. I'm using a template in a template and that extra space messes it up. Thanks in advance Jantje132 (talk) 15:39, April 27, 2015 (UTC) :I found the problem and already solved it but thanks for your time Jantje132 (talk) 18:21, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Admin request Can you conclude these two requests? Energy ''X'' 17:15, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Reply Well, I have not seen much of Yoponot as of late, must be busy. So yes, it would be wise to have the old Twitter account enabled. As for password, you could post it on one of my e-mail accounts, jakovic.ciglarev@gmail.com. Don't worry, I just use it to store any trash messages, but in events like this, it is certainly needed. Energy ''X'' 15:47, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Oh, I forgot, it would be wise to change the Twitter display on the main page (lower right corner). Energy ''X'' 15:42, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Great, nice. Energy ''X'' 17:33, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Work It is time to conclude Lordranged7's admin request, as well as the bot requests. Energy ''X'' 20:06, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Also, what do you think, should we start separating more pages, like: *"May's Blaziken" to be moved to "May's Blaziken (anime)" (since there is "May's Blaziken (trailer)") and to be applied to other pages, like "Misty's Staryu" to "Misty's Staryu (anime)" and create "Misty's Staryu (Adventures)"? Asking because there are some pages that list both anime and manga sections, but I feel that they should be separated; some may not find interest in anime or manga and don't want to read certain sections. *Similar thing can be applied to characters, say "Erika" can be split into "Erika (game)" and "Erika (anime)" (while "Erika (Adventures)" exists already). Basically, I'd prefer if we start moving certain sections and create pages for anime counterparts rather list the info on game counterparts. Energy ''X'' 21:02, May 15, 2015 (UTC) I don't think we should. I mean it's same character's pokemon anime or manga. I think it be confusing and be to much work. I think they should stay the way they are. Anime and manga together a unique concept. Frankly it be a lot less trouble for us. I speak for us and wiki.--Kyurem147 (talk) 21:34, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Well, I don't know about that. If that would be applied, why do we have pages for Adventure counterparts, or even May's Blaziken (trailer), when that page could've been merged with May's Blaziken? Plus, it does not even need to be that reason: say, you have Pryce, who was a minor character in anime, while in manga he was the main antagonist. So it should make more sense to move sections and separate them. Besides, I believe it is more professional that way, plus it gives article readers more "freedom" so they don't have to scroll through anime information when they have to read manga info. Energy ''X'' 21:50, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Got a point on blazkien, but I don't a thing the Adventure part manga out of my reach. I don't doubt you (or Lordranged7) manga expertise, but wouldn't that be too much work having to do all that rename and adding? I mean there lots main/gym leaders pokemon. Separate pages of the same pokemon with different role from a movie or episode makes sense (like Regigigas), but of the characters pokemon I just don't thinks it's right.--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:18, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Besides, we have not heard of any other reply, besides you, Lordranged7 and me. Energy ''X'' 09:08, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Username Hello, Can I Ask How You Change The Color Of Your Username "AVINGNON" Into Orange ? 15:58, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Forum Hey, could you spare some time and read about this topic? Energy ''X'' 20:20, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Highlighting Since Lordranged is now an admin, could you change her colour to how to other admins are so other users know. Ellis99 CODE XANA 17:05, July 4, 2015 (UTC) When I get the time I will consider doing so. I have to find the highlight code again, changed it some time ago and forgot where it was. :Okay. Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:21, July 7, 2015 (UTC) ::How is finding it going? Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:10, August 15, 2015 (UTC) References Hi there. You see when you click on the little number of a reference and it takes you to the bottom of the page where the reference is? Well, I've seen on other Wikis that when you do that, instead of taking you to the bottom of the page, a little window pops up showing the reference. I was told maybe you could help me change that. Do you think you can? Icy Flasher (talk) 22:49, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Portable Infoboxes Hi, I hear you are the template guru around here. Just wanted to make sure you have seen this page. Thanks :) -- sannse (help forum | blog) 17:34, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Ability Infobox Hello Avingnon, I was talking to EnergyX about an Ability Infobox an he disagreed with me on making one. Personally I think it'd be a good addition with the abilities being a prominent part of the games. Something just to include it's generation of introduction, it's type (if one), the text in-game, and a more in depth description. Also to include whether or not it's affected by Mold Breaker. I just don't really get the whole makeup of Templates and tried my darndest on the , but I was hoping you could help me create one. Thank you, Venom187 (talk) 23:27, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Troll on this wiki I have heard that this user is a troll that has hit a few different wikis. You might want to keep an eye on him. 03:24, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Statistics template How did it go? Ellis99 VII & VIII 14:52, September 10, 2015 (UTC) :Please reply back. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:29, November 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Doesn't matter. I created one a while back :) Ellis99 Volcanion 12:49, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey And I am here lol Manglytyg (talk) 18:20, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Forum Concerns I just took a look at the forums and noticed they haven't been updated to the newest (and imo most user-friendly)version. Whether this is due to ignorance, laziness, or the forums taking the backseat in community life I don't know. I'm an admin of (debatably) five wikis and I got these positions usually through experience as forum mods on those wikis. Although I don't know the first thing about wiki coding I'll try, with your permission, my best to spiff up the forums.TheMindOfMadness (talk) 17:23, September 15, 2015 (UTC) : Never mind. I don't have any coding skills to do what I was suggesting and it wouldn't be relevant here as the forums aren't a priority. Forum Hey, can you review this? Your knowledge of coding is certainly useful to add an input. Energy ''X'' 20:53, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Excuse me, is this the right person to ask? I am from the Pokemon Adventures wiki and also I have never edited a wiki which doesn't have Pokemon related templates, may I please use the templates from this wiki such as the ones where you list Pokemon and Manga volumes in (Such as the template Animee Pokemon or whatever it was called I have it Ctrl+C'ed but it's long..) oh and Energy X edits there too!Superqami (talk) 14:59, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Name How come your using your old name? Ellis99 Volcanion 15:46, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Voice Cast Hello, I Would Like To Ask Where Did You Find The Voice Casts For The English Dubs (Like 4Kids & DuArt) ? ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 06:54, January 12, 2016 (UTC) YouTube Hi there, I was thinking that when you have spare time, you could make more videos for our YouTube with vids on how to do things here and how to create. Ellis99 Volcanion 21:24, January 23, 2016 (UTC) PS&M Hey Can You Help Edit This Wiki Thanks: http://pokemonsunandmoon.wikia.com/wiki/Pokemonsunandmoon_Wikia 99Fast44Blue (talk) 05:01, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Question: does posting pictures of Serena wearing Ash's clothes and Pokemon wearing diapers count as posting lewd pictures? Pokémon GO wikia User_talk:Energy_X#Pok.C3.A9mon_GO_wikia Hilycker (talk) 20:06, July 10, 2016 (UTC)